Mi promesa
by Eakeles
Summary: Después de 75 años España decide cumplir una promesa a su querido poeta asesinado. Fem!España y Federico García Lorca.


**Mi promesa**

_Granada, España. 6 de agosto de 1936. Guerra Civil._

_La luna vino a la fragua_

_con su polisón de nardos._

_El niño la mira, mira._

_El niño la está mirando._

El hombre que estaba leyendo la poesía cerró el pequeño cuaderno y miró a la mujer que se encontraba en el suelo frente a él con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió a ella.

- Supongo que no has venido desde Extremadura hasta aquí solo para escucharme leer un poema.

La mujer se levantó, su juventud era evidente, no aparentaba ni siquiera 25 años, frente a las casi cuatro décadas de su interlocutor, pero la diferencia entre ambos también se hacía patente en el vestuario, él, formal de traje, ella, de uniforme militar, republicano.

- A veces siento que menosprecias tu talento como lector – comenzó ella con una sonrisa triste – pero tienes razón, tal y como están las cosas, no puedo permitirme alejarme del frente, me ha costado mucho convencer al "jefe" – añadió con la cabeza gacha.

- Entonces, ¿por qué has venido, España? – preguntó el hombre incorporándose del sillón de mimbre donde se encontraba.

La mujer levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, el de una nación.

- Porque estoy preocupada por ti, Federico – dijo el país – México y Colombia me han dicho que has rechazado su oferta de asilo.

El poeta tomó la mano de su nación, algo que sorprendió a la mujer.

- ¿Damos un paseo? – propuso alzando un brazo para que ella lo tomara.

España alzó una ceja, no se esperaba la propuesta, era una temeridad tal y como estaban las cosas, pero Federico parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y, además, lo conocía, era un artista, no le explicaría sus motivos si no era bajo sus propias condiciones, así que tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y salieron de la casa.

Llevaban un rato paseando por el jardín, contemplando la luna llena, brillante en la noche, sin decir nada ninguno de los dos. España se estaba impacientando, aunque su semblante parecía tranquilo, por dentro sufría. Sufría por su gente, por los que padecían la guerra, por los que morían, por los enfermos y heridos que no dejaban de crecer en número, por los que tenían a un ser querido en primera línea, o en última daba igual, por los que la apreciaban y la odiaban, su corazón dividido. Sin embargo, no era eso lo peor, no, no lo era, lo peor era la certeza de que ese era solo el principio, que el conflicto no iba a terminar pronto, que todo se iba a complicar y que a ella solo le quedaba una opción, estar al lado de su gente, para proteger a todos los que pudiese, como era el caso del poeta que la acompañaba, por eso se giró y encaró a Federico.

- ¿Por qué te has quedado? – preguntó.

- ¿Por qué tendría que abandonarte? – replicó él con una sonrisa – No me parece sensato abandonar mi país en estos momentos, deberías serenarte, por lo menos en cuanto a mí corresponde. Tengo amigos importantes, con Luis estaré seguro, no te preocupes.

- No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo – rebatió España – la situación no es precisamente sencilla, además está tu condición que te vuelve un objetivo inmediato de los… - no pudo terminar la frase porque se vio interrumpida por el poeta.

- ¿De verdad estás aconsejando a todos los que creen en ti que te abandonen? – sugirió Federico dejándola sin habla –ya sé que la situación es difícil, pero igual que hay gente luchando, yo voy a apoyarte a mi manera, que es no abandonando, no quiero dejar la tierra donde nací y he crecido, la tierra que adoro y aprecio. Afrontaré lo que tenga que ocurrir.

España se quedó boquiabierta y no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima traviesa cayera por su mejilla mientras escuchaba hablar al que muchos consideraban su mejor poeta.

- Nunca imaginé que alguien nacido con el desastre fuese a decir algo así – respondió España – supongo que no puedo proteger a todo el mundo, así que, por favor, ten mucho cuidado – le pidió ella.

- Lo tendré – afirmó el poeta – además, tienes que devolverme el favor, ya sabes el trato, yo te leo y tú me lees. Cuando acabe la guerra.

- Por supuesto, cuando acabe la guerra vendré a leerte – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – es una promesa.

La representación de España se acercó a su poeta y le dio un abrazo antes de dirigirse hacia la salida, acompañada por la Luna. Federico García Lorca observó al país abandonar la casa de su amigo sin saber que no volvería a verla y que una promesa iba a romperse ¿o no?

_Alfacar, España. 18 de Agosto de 2011._

Era la primera vez que iba a su homenaje, este se venía celebrando cada año desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero ella no había asistido nunca, no porque se hubiera olvidado de él, pero sí porque todavía dolía, dolía recordar cuantas barbaridades se cometieron esos días y cuanto se perdió. Sin embargo, ahora se cumplían 75 años de la muerte de Federico García Lorca y a ella todavía le faltaba por cumplir una promesa, anónimamente por supuesto.

El acto le había gustado, muy emotivo, con lecturas, minutos de silencio y gritos a favor del poeta e incluso un documental, pero lo que ella había estado esperando desde el principio era su momento a solas junto a la, supuesta, tumba del poeta.

- Hola – saludó con una rosa blanca en la mano y arrodillándose – ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? Esto es un poco estúpido, sobre todo porque ni siquiera sé si está es tu tumba, aunque claro, tampoco es que eso importe mucho, solo estaría hablando con un montón de huesos… Ves, ya me estoy desviando del tema, aunque eso es bueno, Francia dice que así parece que vuelvo a ser yo, porras, otra vez, bueno, a lo que iba, primero quería disculparme por no haber venido a visitarte antes, pero, no me sentía con fuerzas, aunque ya era hora ¿no? Han pasado muchas cosas que te contaría, pero supongo que ya las sabes, tu familia no se ha olvidado de ti y seguro que te tiene al día – España se calló durante un instante y se miró la mano – ains, casi se me olvida te he traído una flor, aunque ya estás rodeado, bueno, si de verdad estás aquí, pero es simbólico así que da un poco lo mismo, pero en realidad quería venir a cumplir mi promesa, sé que nunca me lo hubieses perdonado y yo tampoco a mí misma – dijo con una sonrisa y sacó un pequeño libro – además la luna nos acompaña hoy, como en los viejos tiempos – terminó de decir y se dispuso a abrir el librito sobre un poema al azar – no seas muy duro conmigo, que hace mucho tiempo que no leo poesía a nadie – pidió como último favor antes de comenzar a recitar a solas, a su poeta, cumpliendo lo prometido.

_La tarde está tendida_

_A lo largo del río_

_Y un rubor de manzana_

_Tiembla en los tejadillos._

**Notas de la autora**

**El otro día fue el 75 aniversario de la muerte de Federico García Lorca, considerado uno de los mejores poetas y escritores de teatro de España (y de mis favoritos también) así que escribí esto, ahora unas pequeñas aclaraciones ¿por qué fem!España? primero porque es un personaje genial y poco utilizado en el fandom (pobrecita) segundo, Lorca era homosexual, así que si hubiese puesto a Antonio además de amistad se podría haber resaltado otras situaciones (somos muy mal pensados por aquí, incluida yo), y por último, siendo una Guerra Civil, tendría su lógica que hubiesen aparecido "dos" Españas, tema muy utilizado en la literatura por cierto, así que fem!España representaría a la República y España (Antonio) al bando nacional, lo que además representa muy bien el conflicto entre hermanos que fue esa guerra.**

**Ahora, sobre datos históricos:**

**Lorca nació en 1898, año conocido en España como "el desastre del 98", que supuso la pérdida de las últimas colonias de ultramar para el país (Cuba, Puerto Rico y Filipinas) de ahí la mención de España. **

**El verano del 36 tuvo lugar la campaña de Extremadura que culminaría el 14 de agosto, dos días antes de la detención de Lorca y cuatro antes de su muerte, supuestamente el 18 de agosto, aunque tampoco es seguro. Además, no se sabe con certeza el lugar de su enterramiento, hasta hace un tiempo se pensaba que se encontraba en un barranco en Alfacar (Granada, España) pero en 2009 se abrió la fosa y no se encontró nada, así que se sigue sin saber donde se encuentra.**

**Los embajadores de México y Colombia previeron que el poeta pudiese ser víctima de los sublevados por ser un reconocido homosexual y simpatizante de la república, por lo que le ofrecieron asilo político. Lorca lo rechazó y pasó el verano en casa de su amigo Luis Rosales (falangista y simpatizante de los sublevados) hasta que lo denunciaron y fue arrestado.**

**Los poemas del principio pertenecen los dos a Lorca, el primero es el principio de "Romance de la Luna, luna" y el segundo es un poema corto.**

**Espero que os haya gustado :3**


End file.
